March Hare
The March Hare, often called the Mad March Hare, is a character most famous for appearing in the tea party scene in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The main character, Alice, hypothesises, :"The March Hare will be much the most interesting, and perhaps as this is May it won't be raving mad -- at least not so mad as it was in March." "Mad as a March hare" was a common phrase in Carroll's time, and appears in John Heywood's collection of proverbs published in 1546. It is reported in The Annotated Alice by Martin Gardner that this proverb is based on popular belief about hares' behaviour at the beginning of the long breeding season, which lasts from February to September in Britain. Early in the season, unreceptive females often use their forelegs to repel overenthusiastic males. It used to be incorrectly believed that these bouts were between males fighting for breeding supremacy. Like the character's famous friend, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare feels compelled to always behave as though it is tea-time because the Hatter supposedly "murdered the time" whilst singing for the Queen of Hearts. Sir John Tenniel's illustration also shows him with straw on his head, a common way to depict madness in Victorian times. The March Hare later appears at the trial for the Knave of Hearts, and for a final time as "Haigha" (which Carroll tells us is pronounced to rhyme with "mayor"), the personal messenger to the White King in Through the Looking-Glass. Interpretations Disney Animated Film Main article: March Hare (Disney) Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Main article: Thackery Earwicket Alice in the Country of Hearts In this Japanese manga, Alice in the Country of Hearts, the March Hare is Elliot March. Elliot is Blood Dupre (the Hatter)'s right hand man. He is basically human with the exception of two, brown rabbit ears. When called a rabbit, he often becomes insulted and rants about how his ears are 'just bigger than average'. He isn't specifically crazy or mad, but he is a bit violent in the beginning. He almost kills Alice with his long-barelled gun before Blood stopped him. But, as the story progresses, it is shown that Elliot is a loveable, amusing character who is really very sweet. Cultural references Computer/Video Games *In the game American McGee's Alice, the March Hare is portrayed as a victim of the Mad Hatter's insane experimentation. Both the Hare and the Dormouse have become clockwork cyborgs. *In the video game adaption of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_%282010_film%29 Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland], the March Hare is a playable character. His special ability is Telekinesis, and his main form of attack is to throw teacups. He also uses his big feet and large ears as weapons. Music *In the Yes song "We Have Heaven" on the Fragile album, the lyrics are "Tell the Moon dog, Tell the March Hare, Tell the Moon dog, Tell the March Hare... We... Have... Heaven." Television and film *In the film Mad Max, one of the police cars used by the Main Force Patrol is named March Hare. *In SyFy's TV Miniseries Alice, the March Hare is represented by the character Mad March. Mad March is a dead assassin re-animated by the Carpenter. Because Mad March’s head was missing, the Carpenter fitted him with a giant porcelain head of a rabbit. *In Wizards of Waverly Place, While having the tea party episode, it shows the March Hare. Quotes *''"A very Merry Un-Birthday to you!"'' *''"You're all late for tea!"'' *''"It's the wrong Alice?!"'' *''"Spoon."'' *''"Cup?"'' *''"It had been the best butter..."'' *''"Thanks very much, nah."'' *"A White Queen? How can we be sure it's not the Red Queen dressed in white?" *"The Ja...Ja...Jabberwocky! Beware the Jabberwock..." *"Why do they need this sword so badly? Teapots are far more efficient." See also *March Hare (Disney) Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Children's Category:Alice in Wonderland character Category:Brown hair Category:Gray hair Category:Yellow eyes Category:Disney Category:Novel Category:Animation